Found
by zatara301
Summary: A Little earthkingdom girl is raised by a fire nation gaurd and grows up with a prince and princess  Just to tell ya don't click next it just says the same thing
1. Found

**Found**

"Look!" screamed Zuko

"Mom there is a little boat!"

"Stop the ship." Zuko's mom said to the guard.

They stopped the ship pulled out the ladder and climbed into the little boat.

Inside there was a light green blanket.

Just as Zuko stepped closer a little head pocked out.

"Oh." He said in shock.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Screamed the little girl.

"Shhh!" He put his hand over the little girl's mouth.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up the ladder.

**Home? **

As they got home Zuko rushed into his room with the little girl following right behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Toph."

"That is a cool name. How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Toph shot the question right back.

"I'm 9."

"I'm 2."

"You have pretty eyes. I like the gray. Why are they gray?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Hi Zuko! Who's that?"

"Toph, Ty Lee!" He said as he rushed by. Toph about to trip.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetie. I never got to know your name or how old you are."

"I'm Toph. And I'm 2."

"She's blind mother." He breathlessly.

"Oh how sad." She said as she took Toph's hand and pulled Toph in to her lap.

"_I'm going to like it here." _Toph thought to herself.

**Friend Ship**

Toph got up and heard her mother walking in.

"Here you go, honey." She said as she handed Toph a uniform to wear.

Today was Zuko's 18th birthday. She was 11.

Zuko started to open Toph's present.

As he did he saw a small doll in it.

"Wow, um, thanks Toph." He was not sure what to say.

"Read the message on the back. Mom helped me right it."

He read the message. It said:

"_At night I know I'm safe because I have a big brother like you in the room next to me._

_Even though I may make you mad. I know that you will always love me._

_Love your sister, _

_Toph."_

"I wrought my own name." She said.

Zuko got all teary but never let any of them out_._

"Toph I just remembered you haven't seen any of the others but Azula yet."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Ty Lee Toph, Toph Ty lee."

"Hi." The girls said at the same time.

Then Ty Lee got a funny look on her face.

"I gotta pee."

"Ok go."

"Let's go see Mai."

They walked over to Mai.

"Oh your Zuko's new little sister."

"Toph she was seven when we brought you home."

"Oh."

"Bye, Mai."

And took Toph to see the others.

**Should I?**

Toph walked in the village with Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give a late birthday present to you?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"_Should I?" She thought._

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Three seconds went by.

Four.

Five.

Then Six. Stop

"Thanks Toph."


	2. Home?

**Found**

"Look!" screamed Zuko

"Mom there is a little boat!"

"Stop the ship." Zuko's mom said to the guard.

They stopped the ship pulled out the ladder and climbed into the little boat.

Inside there was a light green blanket.

Just as Zuko stepped closer a little head pocked out.

"Oh." He said in shock.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Screamed the little girl.

"Shhh!" He put his hand over the little girl's mouth.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up the ladder.

**Home? **

As they got home Zuko rushed into his room with the little girl following right behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Toph."

"That is a cool name. How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Toph shot the question right back.

"I'm 9."

"I'm 2."

"You have pretty eyes. I like the gray. Why are they gray?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Hi Zuko! Who's that?"

"Toph, Ty Lee!" He said as he rushed by. Toph about to trip.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetie. I never got to know your name or how old you are."

"I'm Toph. And I'm 2."

"She's blind mother." He breathlessly.

"Oh how sad." She said as she took Toph's hand and pulled Toph in to her lap.

"_I'm going to like it here." _Toph thought to herself.

**Friend Ship**

Toph got up and heard her mother walking in.

"Here you go, honey." She said as she handed Toph a uniform to wear.

Today was Zuko's 18th birthday. She was 11.

Zuko started to open Toph's present.

As he did he saw a small doll in it.

"Wow, um, thanks Toph." He was not sure what to say.

"Read the message on the back. Mom helped me right it."

He read the message. It said:

"_At night I know I'm safe because I have a big brother like you in the room next to me._

_Even though I may make you mad. I know that you will always love me._

_Love your sister, _

_Toph."_

"I wrought my own name." She said.

Zuko got all teary but never let any of them out_._

"Toph I just remembered you haven't seen any of the others but Azula yet."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Ty Lee Toph, Toph Ty lee."

"Hi." The girls said at the same time.

Then Ty Lee got a funny look on her face.

"I gotta pee."

"Ok go."

"Let's go see Mai."

They walked over to Mai.

"Oh your Zuko's new little sister."

"Toph she was seven when we brought you home."

"Oh."

"Bye, Mai."

And took Toph to see the others.

**Should I?**

Toph walked in the village with Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give a late birthday present to you?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"_Should I?" She thought._

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Three seconds went by.

Four.

Five.

Then Six. Stop

"Thanks Toph."


	3. Friendship

**Found**

"Look!" screamed Zuko

"Mom there is a little boat!"

"Stop the ship." Zuko's mom said to the guard.

They stopped the ship pulled out the ladder and climbed into the little boat.

Inside there was a light green blanket.

Just as Zuko stepped closer a little head pocked out.

"Oh." He said in shock.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Screamed the little girl.

"Shhh!" He put his hand over the little girl's mouth.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up the ladder.

**Home? **

As they got home Zuko rushed into his room with the little girl following right behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Toph."

"That is a cool name. How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Toph shot the question right back.

"I'm 9."

"I'm 2."

"You have pretty eyes. I like the gray. Why are they gray?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Hi Zuko! Who's that?"

"Toph, Ty Lee!" He said as he rushed by. Toph about to trip.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetie. I never got to know your name or how old you are."

"I'm Toph. And I'm 2."

"She's blind mother." He breathlessly.

"Oh how sad." She said as she took Toph's hand and pulled Toph in to her lap.

"_I'm going to like it here." _Toph thought to herself.

**Friend Ship**

Toph got up and heard her mother walking in.

"Here you go, honey." She said as she handed Toph a uniform to wear.

Today was Zuko's 18th birthday. She was 11.

Zuko started to open Toph's present.

As he did he saw a small doll in it.

"Wow, um, thanks Toph." He was not sure what to say.

"Read the message on the back. Mom helped me right it."

He read the message. It said:

"_At night I know I'm safe because I have a big brother like you in the room next to me._

_Even though I may make you mad. I know that you will always love me._

_Love your sister, _

_Toph."_

"I wrought my own name." She said.

Zuko got all teary but never let any of them out_._

"Toph I just remembered you haven't seen any of the others but Azula yet."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Ty Lee Toph, Toph Ty lee."

"Hi." The girls said at the same time.

Then Ty Lee got a funny look on her face.

"I gotta pee."

"Ok go."

"Let's go see Mai."

They walked over to Mai.

"Oh your Zuko's new little sister."

"Toph she was seven when we brought you home."

"Oh."

"Bye, Mai."

And took Toph to see the others.

**Should I?**

Toph walked in the village with Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give a late birthday present to you?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"_Should I?" She thought._

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Three seconds went by.

Four.

Five.

Then Six. Stop

"Thanks Toph."


	4. Should I?

**Found**

"Look!" screamed Zuko

"Mom there is a little boat!"

"Stop the ship." Zuko's mom said to the guard.

They stopped the ship pulled out the ladder and climbed into the little boat.

Inside there was a light green blanket.

Just as Zuko stepped closer a little head pocked out.

"Oh." He said in shock.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Screamed the little girl.

"Shhh!" He put his hand over the little girl's mouth.

He grabbed her hand and helped her up the ladder.

**Home? **

As they got home Zuko rushed into his room with the little girl following right behind him.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Toph."

"That is a cool name. How old are you?"

"How old are you?" Toph shot the question right back.

"I'm 9."

"I'm 2."

"You have pretty eyes. I like the gray. Why are they gray?"

"I'm blind."

"Oh."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Hi Zuko! Who's that?"

"Toph, Ty Lee!" He said as he rushed by. Toph about to trip.

"Mom!"

"Hi sweetie. I never got to know your name or how old you are."

"I'm Toph. And I'm 2."

"She's blind mother." He breathlessly.

"Oh how sad." She said as she took Toph's hand and pulled Toph in to her lap.

"_I'm going to like it here." _Toph thought to herself.

**Friend Ship**

Toph got up and heard her mother walking in.

"Here you go, honey." She said as she handed Toph a uniform to wear.

Today was Zuko's 18th birthday. She was 11.

Zuko started to open Toph's present.

As he did he saw a small doll in it.

"Wow, um, thanks Toph." He was not sure what to say.

"Read the message on the back. Mom helped me right it."

He read the message. It said:

"_At night I know I'm safe because I have a big brother like you in the room next to me._

_Even though I may make you mad. I know that you will always love me._

_Love your sister, _

_Toph."_

"I wrought my own name." She said.

Zuko got all teary but never let any of them out_._

"Toph I just remembered you haven't seen any of the others but Azula yet."

He grabbed her hand and took her outside.

"Ty Lee Toph, Toph Ty lee."

"Hi." The girls said at the same time.

Then Ty Lee got a funny look on her face.

"I gotta pee."

"Ok go."

"Let's go see Mai."

They walked over to Mai.

"Oh your Zuko's new little sister."

"Toph she was seven when we brought you home."

"Oh."

"Bye, Mai."

And took Toph to see the others.

**Should I?**

Toph walked in the village with Zuko.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I give a late birthday present to you?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"_Should I?" She thought._

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Three seconds went by.

Four.

Five.

Then Six. Stop

"Thanks Toph."


End file.
